Grindseed
Notable Attributes *Size: Medium. But a large specimen, even among Bugbears. *Always defends those less fortunate, or those being picked on by others. *Has a small gerbil companion, named Bo, whom he rescued from a sadistic shopkeeper in Jewelspar. *Wears the Six Demon Bag of Wind, Fire, and all that Kind of Thing around his neck at all times. It is a totem of his Clan, and a symbol of his honor and promise to return with something of great value from his pilgrimage. Character Information *Class: Barbarian *Weapons: Two-Handed Maul and Heavy Crossbow *When raging, calls upon the spirits of his ancestors to protect those around him. Speaks only in growls and howls when raging. *Created and first played on May 4, 2019 to honor the passing of Peter Mayhew. Background Grindseed is the son of Chief Kragithrum, leader of the largest of the nomadic Bugbear clans located in the deep forests of northern Osugbo, in the area now known as East Hills. History tells of a time when the area was entirely peopled by the Bugbear tribes and their goblin-kin, but deforestation, incursion by other races, and internal conflicts between clans have long since taken their toll. Now, only a handful of tribes remain, and each generation the tribes have grown smaller and smaller. Following the Calvary Wars that reshaped the kingdoms of Quelmar, the clan chiefs officially recognized this decline and feared for the future of their people. As a result, in 391 PR, they banded together and established new rules for bugbear society. Most significantly, the clans agreed to shift away from their aggressive and individualistic roots, and instead adopt values of trust, cooperation, and loyalty above all else. In addition, it was decided that upon their 18th birthday, all young bugbears must undertake a personal quest or pilgrimage, and bring something of value back to the clans before their 23rd year. Knowledge, wealth, or magic are all greatly prized by the clans, so many Bugbear pilgrims don't need to travel far to find something valuable to bring home. However, as the son of a Clan Chief, Grindseed was determined not to return until he found something truly exceptional to prove his worth as a leader, and more importantly, to save his people from a slow decline into extinction. It was in the second year of his pilgrimage that Grindseed met two fellow travelers, Red and Blumenthal, on the road to Galik. Little did he know that this was the true beginning of his quest, and one that would have massive implications not just for the future of his people, but for the future of Quelmar itself. The Ancients Alive Campaign In his first appearance during the Ancients Alive campaign, Grindseed was instrumental in striking the Crown of Amusan Empyrosis (Yro) off the head of the dwarf whom it had possessed, thus ending its reign of terror. Temporarily. Subsequently parleyed with the undead spirits of a band a pirates to allow him to recover the Crown from the depths of an underground lake. This was shortly after Grindseed took the life of a defenseless baby roper, an action which he regrets to this day. Currently the guardian and protector of the Crown and Midnight's Amulet, which is used to keep the Crown at peace. Is the only known person who can handle the Crown without coming to harm or arousing its anger. Category:Player Characters